As a result of conceptual and packaging considerations, in particular vehicles with three rows of seats and micro-vehicles with a small rear overhang have an interior with reduced dimensions. In particular, this decreases the distance for (rear) passengers, especially in terms of headroom in relation to the vehicle structure, windows and trim panel sections. Given a rear impact with and without lateral energy input, the passengers can hence make contact with hard structural or trim panel sections, as well as windows of the vehicle.
Known from DE 102 46 545 A1 is an airbag system with two inflatable protective chambers, which are accommodated in the side or rear roof area, and from there deploy in front of the rear side window or rear window, so as to at least partially cover the latter. The two protective chambers are separately configured to each cling tightly to the side and rear windows. They are filled by a shared gas generator via a horizontal gas feed, so as to consequently deploy in a vertical direction from above in front of the side and rear window. Various aspects of this airbag system can be improved.
Therefore, at least one object is to improve the protection offered to vehicle passengers by an airbag system. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.